


Burn

by RottenLetters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by Hamilton, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, burn - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: One-Shot inspirado en la canción Burn del musical Hamilton.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morningstarwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstarwrites/gifts).



> Escribí este OS hace mucho tiempo, un año más o menos a pedido de mi novio y hasta el momento no lo había subido por dos razones. La primera, nunca se lo mostré, y en segunda la verdad es que me daba mucha paja transcribir porque cada que lo hacía obviamente cambiaba un poco; al final le regale el borrador de cumple y por fin pude transcribirlo de una forma que me gustara así que aquí esta uwur~
> 
> Es un OS basado en Burn, del musical Hamilton que Chryoskane ama.
> 
> Historia no beteada.

En un día normal Harry no habría ido al ministerio, odiaba casi tanto como había odiado los vegetales de niño el cruzarse con políticos deseosos de congraciarse con él, además de los periodistas que acampaban en el vestíbulo, esperando como aves de rapiña para lanzarse sobre su presa; pero Hermione había enviado una lechuza urgente esa mañana, rogándole que la visitara en su casa por la tarde, y la curiosidad había terminado por llevarlo ahí antes del almuerzo.

Draco siempre había dicho que su peor defecto era su curiosidad, y Harry nunca encontraba forma de negarlo, aparecerse en el mundo mágico simplemente por saber qué era lo que su amiga necesitaba decirle con urgencia era prueba de ello, pero apenas había salido de la chimenea todos en el atrio se giran a mirarlo con un nivel de expectativa que Harry está seguro lo han estado esperando.

Retrocede por puro instinto, pero la chimenea está cerrada, alguien lanzó un hechizo para apagarla en menos tiempo de lo que nunca creyó posible _¿qué había sucedido?_ Desde el día en que habían aparecido por primera vez en público con los gemelos, casi once años atrás.

Empieza a palpar en sus bolsillos en busca de su varita, medio cegado por la lluvia de flashes, preocupado por lo que las plumas a vuelapluma están escribiendo con tanto afán a pesar de que él no ha dicho nada, pero es entonces que escucha el nombre de Draco y hace el esfuerzo por entender qué es lo que le están diciendo, escucha palabras al azar, pero el significado se le escapa por completo.

Una sonrisa perfectamente ensayada aparece en sus labios, cortesía de cenas con los Malfoy y los amigos Slytherin de su esposo. No sabe de qué forma reaccionar así que simplemente se mantiene absolutamente cortes, mientras un par de aurores novatos llegan a dispersar a los periodistas, y él mismo se desliza hacia el elevador.

Recargado en la pared se esfuerza por contener el temblor de sus manos _¿así que eso es lo que Hermione quería hablar con él?_ Su amiga sabe que no recibe "El Profeta", claro que él no se enteraría de que Draco había estado durmiendo con Blaise sin el periódico y querría decírselo ella misma de la forma más amable posible, por eso lo había citado en su casa para la hora del té.

Quería contarle todo antes de que le llegaran las cartas de Hogwarts.

_¿Qué piensa de las fotos publicadas esta mañana? ¿Sabía usted Sr. Potter que su esposo estaba en Italia con su amante y no en una misión diplomática como dicen los archivos públicos del ministerio?_

El estómago se le revuelve. No tiene idea de qué es lo que hay en esas fotos, pero ha visto fotografías de Blaise con sus amantes antes; después de todo es uno de los solteros más codiciados de Europa. Solo ruega que no sean tan explicitas, por el bien de sus hijos, incluso aunque sabe que lo mejor será sacarlos del colegio un tiempo.

La puerta del elevador se abre y entran un par de brujas que se sorprenden al verlo, y luego desvían la mirada de forma rápida _¿tendrán que dejar el país?_ Harry sabe que no va a poder soportar las miradas y los cuchicheos. Ya no tiene veinte años, hace bastante tiempo que no tiene que enfrentarse al mundo mágico hablando de él como si tuvieran a verdad absoluta de su vida.

Ni siquiera es capaz de llegar al piso donde trabaja su amiga, se baja en la planta de los aurores y se mete en la primera chimenea que encuentra, ni importándole la mirada escandalizada que le dedica la chica que claramente es la encargada de dar las alertas a los aurores.

Las llamas verdes lo envuelven y las lágrimas escapan cuando aterriza sobre sus rodillas en la sala de su casa, y con las manos apoyadas en la mullida alfombre gris un sollozo brota de sus labios haciendo eco en la casa vacía. _Él no era ningún idiota,_ pero no podía evitar creer lo obvio. El periódico había publicado fotos, fotos que habían sido sacadas para atrapar a Blaise en su siguiente aventura, porque no, ni Harry, ni Draco eran noticia en tiempos actuales. Harry trabajaba como pastelero muggle, lejos de cualquier viejo loco manipulador y Señores Oscuros, e incluso Draco como diplomático no era en absoluto tema de conversación, no influía apenas en nada importante y como mucho aconsejaba a algunas personas.

Draco siempre había dicho que el trabajo era más un hobby, que no tenía más propósito que aplacar a su padre que todo el tiempo insistía en devolver el buen nombre de los Malfoy, así que Harry sí se había sorprendido cuando Draco había empezado a viajar por el trabajo, pero nunca, ni de cerca se imaginó algo así.

_¿Draco de verdad había sido así de estúpido para dejarse atrapar?_ Hacía demasiado tiempo que Harry no sentía deseos de hechizarlo hasta hacerlo gritar, desde el colegio de hecho. La sensación era abrumadora, su magia se retorcía en su interior, corrupta y ansiosa de dañar, pero no podía. Draco no estaba ahí y tenía que ir por sus hijos. No contaba que durante el desayuno no se hubieran enterado, y tampoco tenía esperanzas de que los demás estudiantes estuvieran siendo mínimamente decentes sí tenía en cuenta su propia experiencia.

—Kreacher —el viejo elfo domestico aparece frente a él con una reverencia. Harry sabe que seguramente está ardiendo en deseos de preguntar qué sucede, pero también sabe que los instintos de los elfos, adquiridos con los siglos de servidumbre les decían cuando era necesario callar—. Ve a Hogwarts y recoge las cosas de los chicos, sí McGonagall pregunta dile que iré a hablar con ella antes de recogerlos —cuando el elfo se va, Harry toma aire, pero eso no evita que el espejo en la pared reviente.

_Se va a volver loco_ , no tiene dudas de que va a volverse loco si no recibe respuestas a todas sus preguntas, pero la realidad es que tampoco quiere cualquier respuesta _¿cómo se atrevió? ¿cómo es que después de todo lo que vivieron juntos pudo hacer eso?_ No tiene la más mínima intención de perdonarlo no por eso, habría sido mejor incluso si hubiera estado tonteando con magia negra.

Las ventanas estallan en miles de fragmentos y sabe que sí va a Hogwarts en ese estado terminará lastimando a alguien; es entonces que la puerta se abre, y Harry no puede creer lo que está viendo. Draco está parado debajo del marco de la puerta con el cabello desordenado y teniendo el descaro de mirarlo a los ojos mientras se quita el abrigo y lo cuelga en el perchero tal y como lo ha hecho los últimos veinte años.

—¿Cómo te atreves a venir? —susurra limpiándose la cara con la manga de su chaqueta —No tienes vergüenza, siempre lo supe, pero de verdad no tienes ni una pizca de vergüenza ¡No soy tu payaso, Draco! —el fuego en la chimenea se aviva a la vez que levanta la voz. Sabe que si no tiene cuidado lo va a matar, pero no puede conseguir que le importe— Lárgate de mi casa

—Es mi casa tam-

—¡No es más tu casa! ¡Te acostaste con Blaise! ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado fallándotelo mientras dormías en mi cama? ¡Pude perdonarte mil cosas! ¡Lo he estado haciendo, pero esto nunca! —Draco se acerca a él de forma lenta, Harry no sabe si tiene cuidado porque siente como reacciona su magia, o de verdad se han alejado tanto que no sabe cómo hacerlo. Él de verdad pensó todo el tiempo que estaban bien, incluso habían tenido sexo de despedida antes de que Draco se fuera.

—Harry, hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas ¿de verdad vas a tirar todo por lo que hemos pasado? Pasamos años escribiéndonos a escondidas, en el colegio e incluso en la guerra. Nosotros siempre arreglamos todo.

Como si sus palabras fueran un hechizo de invocación una pequeña caja de madera entra volando en el salón. Draco sabe perfectamente que las cartas que le escribió están dentro.

Harry sonríe, pero las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, Draco nunca lo había visto tan mal, y se habían conocido desde los once años.

—Esto no es divertido Draco —Harry no puede creer que aún es capaz de hablar, pero lo agradece porque de verdad no quiere verse débil, él siempre fue la persona más fuerte de los dos.

La caja está flotando frente a él, observa con atención como la madera vieja empieza a resquebrajarse hasta que se rompe en cientos de pedazos, no se sorprende cuando los pergaminos que habían estado cuidadosamente doblados empezaron a arder en el aire.

—Te amo Draco, pero voy a ir a Hogwarts por los niños y cuando regrese no quiero encontrarte aquí.

Harry entra a la chimenea, y entre las llamas verdes puede ver a Draco pasándose las manos por el cabello, pareciendo entender que ese es el final de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo Drarry en mucho tiempo y estoy bastante nerviosa, así que díganme ¿les ha gustado? ¿han sufrido con Harry? No estoy muy segura de como transmitir mis ideas con esta ship, que viene a ser la más popular del fandom de HP lo cual es hilarante y muy molesto, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo con esos dos, que la verdad me gustan muchísimo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y el doble de gracias si dejaste un comentario. Por favor permanece en casa, no salgas a menos que sea muy necesario, lava tus manos constantemente al menos por veinte segundos y evita el contacto físico tanto como sea posible.
> 
> Los amo mucho mucho~ Besitos virtuales~


End file.
